


Meeting The Parents

by rollie_ravioli



Series: Late Night Confessions [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akira Kurusu's parents are really shitty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Persona 5 Protagonist Needs a Hug, Post-Canon, Protective Akechi Goro, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollie_ravioli/pseuds/rollie_ravioli
Summary: Akira's parents are gone for the weekend, so he decides to invite Akechi over while he has the house to himself, and the two plan to have a nice time together.Those plans change after the parents come home early because of cancelled plans, and Goro gets to meet them for the first time.The meeting doesn't go well.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Late Night Confessions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976674
Comments: 5
Kudos: 185





	Meeting The Parents

**Author's Note:**

> TW for homophobia and homophobic language. 
> 
> There is some sexual content, but it doesn't get much further than a lot of kissing and them taking off their shirts. 
> 
> This is technically a sequel to some of my previous works, but it is not at all necessary to have read them first.

Before Goro even had a chance to knock, Akira had already thrown the door open and hastily pulled him inside. 

“Sorry, I just didn’t want my neighbors to see some random guy coming over to my house while my parents are gone for the night, didn’t want to give them any, you know, ideas.” Akira explained after he shut the door behind them. 

“It’s quite alright.” Goro replied as he smoothed down the newly formed wrinkles in his shirt. “Although, I supposed they would be perfectly accurate ideas, if my assumptions are correct?” 

Akira stepped closer to Goro. “They just might be,” he replied, just inches away from Goro’s face. The two inched their mouths closer together before they heard something small clear it’s throat from down below. 

“Hey!” Morgana yelled up at them. “You aren’t alone here you know!” 

Akira let out a breathy laugh. “Sorry Mona.” Morgana ignored him to glare at Akechi. 

“Akechi, you better not try anything today. I’ll be watching you carefully.” He said while trying his best to give the former detective a stink eye.

“Well I’ll be on my best behaviour then.” Goro said sarcastically. “My biggest fear is upsetting my boyfriend’s cat, of course.” 

“Hey! I’m not a cat!” Morgana protested as Akechi giggled.

“That is quite fun, isn’t it?” Goro smirked as he looked at the angry cat. 

Akira stepped in front of his boyfriend with a disapproving look. “Play nice, Goro.” 

Goro’s smirk disappeared slowly. “Fine.” he said with a grimace, to which Akira smirked. 

“Come on,” He said while grabbing the other boy’s hand. “I want to show you my room.” 

“I’m staying down here.” The not-cat said firmly. “I don’t want to be anywhere near you two when you’re up there doing who knows what.”

Goro smirked as he followed Akira up the stairs. “I think you very much know what.” Akira pulled him up faster before either of the two could say anything else.

Once in Akira’s room, Goro took a moment to analyze his new surroundings. It was a small simple room, with a bed, dresser, desk, and shelf decorated with various trinkets that Akira had gotten from Tokyo. “Charming, isn’t it?” the room’s owner asked as he sat on his bed. 

“Indeed.” Goro replied. “Although it doesn’t compare at all to the storage closet Sakura-san put you in.” He added cheekily.

“Hey,” Akira protested. “I happened to find that storage closet very charming.” 

Goro moved closer to wear Akira was sitting. “Well, I do think that it’s occupant is the main reason behind said charm.” He moved to stand in between Akira’s legs. 

Akira looked up at the former detective prince and pulled him in closer. “Well that very same charming occupant is right here, right now.” He said as he reached up and put his hand on Goro’s neck, pulling him down. “Why don’t you show him just how charming he is?”

Goro leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against Akira’s. “Is this really the best flirting you can do?” He whispered against the other boy’s lips.

“Like you could do any better.” He said as he stood up, kissing Goro more intensely. Goro wrapped his arms around the other, grabbing at every inch of the former phantom thief he could. Akira replied in kind. 

As they continued kissing, Goro slowly moved the two closer to the bed, until Akira’s knees hit the edge of the mattress. They broke apart for a moment, which allowed Goro to push the other down to the bed. Goro moved closer and began unbuttoning his shirt. Akira gave him a wolf whistle. 

“Don’t be so childish.” Goro chided him with a wide smirk. Akira pulled his own shirt over his head and laid back down to start unbuttoning his pants. “Someone seems eager.” Goro said as he leaned over the other teen and gave him a long, deep kiss. 

The two didn’t break apart their kiss for a long while, with Goro pulling at Akira’s hair and Akira wrapping his legs around Goro’s waist. As they continued, Goro moved his free hand lower and eventually put a finger underneath the waistband of Akira’s underwear. He breaks off from the kiss to give his partner a questioning look, asking for permission. Before he could answer, they heard movement from downstairs.

Akira looked at the door, before his eyes widened. “Shit! Put your shirt back on.” He commanded as he pushed Goro away, before sitting up himself and grabbing his own shirt.

“What’s going on?” Goro asked as he picked up his own shirt from the floor. 

“My parents are back.” He hissed as he buttoned his pants back up. 

“Oh,” Goro let out as he began quickly doing up his buttons once again. 

Akira stood up and pushed Goro towards his desk chair. “Make it look like we’re studying.” He whispered as he grabbed a textbook from his desk and sat back on his bed.

Goro tried to make himself look more presentable as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He looked over at his boyfriend, who was in the process of unruffling his hair. Goro caught his eyes for a second, and gestured towards the other teen’s lap. Akira looked down and noticed the tent in his pants, quickly grabbing a pillow and placed it on his lap, then opened up his book on top of said pillow right as the door to the bedroom opened. 

“The dinner got cancelled last minute so we decided to just come home…” Akira’s mother said as she and her husband peaked in the room, stopping when she spotted Goro. “Oh, I didn’t realize you invited a friend over.” 

“Didn’t realize you had any,” Akira’s father grumbled, causing Goro’s brow to furrow. 

Akira, whose face was entirely red, tried to answer but stumbled over his words. “Well… we were just… um…” 

Goro decided to save Akira from further embarrassing himself. “Akira invited me over to help him study his English.” he said in his detective prince voice. 

“Ah, you were that detective fellow who came here a month ago.” His mother said. 

Akira shot Goro a gracious look before addressing his parents. “Yeah… Goro has been helping me with school since I met him in Tokyo.” 

“Well he must have been quite the poor student for you to have to follow him all the way out here.” His father said with a smile, ignoring Akira’s loud “Dad!” 

“Oh no, I just happened to be staying nearby for a few months, and Akira happened to be my only friend in the area.” Goro explained. “Akira is actually a fairly good student, from what I’ve seen.” 

“Well alright then.” His father begrudgingly said, while Akira looked at him with a smug look on his face. 

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Akira’s parents gave each other a look, and his mother spoke up. “Akira, may we speak to you out in the hallway for a moment please?”

“Uh, sure.” Akira gave his boyfriend a confused look and followed his parents out of the room. 

His mother was again the first to speak up, “Akira, we didn’t want to say this in front of your friend, but next time you decide to invite someone over, please ask us permission first.”

“Uh, why?” 

“We are glad that you have a friend you can spend time with, especially seeing how hard its always been, but if you are seen having some strange boy come over when we are gone, the neighbors might get some ideas about you that we don’t want to be associated with our family.” His mother explained with a loving look.

“What do you mean, ‘ideas?’”

His mother looked like he was about to speak up before his dad blurted out, “She means that people will start thinking you’re some kind of fag.” 

Akira stood there in shocked silence. He had always assumed that his parents were not exactly the tolerant type, but getting that confirmed for him was a lot more painful than he had expected. 

After a waiting for Akira to respond, his mother spoke up, “I’m sorry honey, but there have been rumors going around about you already. We are just trying to keep you safe from getting made fun of.”

“So I’m just supposed to stop spending time with my only friend in this town because you’re ‘protecting’ me?” 

“Well, no, but…” Akira’s mother started before his father spoke up.

“He wouldn’t be your only friend if you weren’t going around and creating these rumors about yourself. And it certainly doesn’t help that the entire town knows you have a criminal record now!”

“I… I told you that I was wrongly accused. They revoked my record when I was in Tokyo.” 

“That doesn’t matter! You still should not have been sticking your nose in other people’s business in the first place!” His father nearly yelled. 

Akira ignored how much wetter his eyes had gotten. “So what, I was just supposed to... supposed to let him take advantage of that woman?” 

His mother spoke up before things got even more heated. “Well now, I think we are losing track of what we were talking about here. We just don’t want things to be harder for you here than they need to be.”

“And we don’t want any rumors about any kind of unnatural activity happening beneath my roof!” his father added. Akira let out a small sniffle. “And stop crying boy, you need to man up! Crying like some kind of girl will not help get rid of those rumors.” 

Akira couldn’t handle any more of it. He quickly ran back into his room, letting out a small sob as he went to grab Goro’s wrist. 

“Akira, are you…” Goro tried to speak up after seeing the state he was in, but Akira interrupted him first.

“Come on, let’s go!” he said as he dragged Goro from his chair. 

“What’s happened?” he asked as he continued to be pulled out the room and into the hallway, concern heavy in his voice.

Upon seeing the two teens hastily walking into the hallway, Akira father asked in a stern voice, “Where do you think you’re going?” 

“Out.” Akira said as he made his way to the stairs.

“We weren’t finished having our conversation.” His mother said.

“I don’t care.” 

“That’s enough!” his father then yelled, his voice carrying throughout the entire house. The two teens stopped hallway down the stairs, and Morgana had appeared at the bottom to see what caused the commotion. 

“Akira, what’s going on?” the small not-a-cat asked, seeing him frozen mid-step. 

“Listen up! This is my house, and in my house, you will obey my rules.” His father began saying, ignoring Akira’s tear covered face and Goro’s look of confusion mixed with anger. “I don’t know how you did things in Tokyo, but you are here now. We’ve put up with your bad reputation, we’ve put up with you bringing home that annoying cat of yours,” he failed to hear said cat’s protests at being called annoying, “but I will not put up with you bringing strange boys into this house and letting people go around thinking my son is some kind of fag!” 

The house was quiet after the outburst. Akira’s mother looked a little surprised by her husband at first but inevitably stood at his side, giving a disapproving look to their son. Morgana let out a quiet “Akira…” trying to find something comforting to say before realizing he couldn’t find the right words. Goro had a look of seething anger on his face, but upon looking at his boyfriend, who currently had tears streaming down his face, he grabbed the other teen’s hand and gave him a comforting squeeze. The look on Akira’s parents’ faces only worsened upon seeing this.

Goro took the silence as an opportunity to speak up, “Who would have thought that such a brave person could have been made from the likes of you.” He said with utter disgust. “Akira happens to be the best person I know, and the two of you treat him like this? You send him across the country for defending a woman from a piece of shit man looking to take advantage of her, just because he made you look bad? And now you belittle him and call him names because he had the audacity to invite me over? To be quite honest, I think I’m actually glad you sent him to Tokyo for a year. At least that way he could have one year of living without his pathetic piece of shit parents.” 

It was Akira’s parents turn to be shocked silent, not understanding how the calm and charming detective prince from TV could somehow turn into the feral guardian of their son. Akira looked from his parents to his boyfriend, who was still looking at the two adults with an angry snarl. Akira gave him a squeeze and Goro looked back at him, face shifting from anger to sympathy for a moment. 

“Come on Akira, let’s leave.” He said as he began pulling Akira back down the stairs. Akira happily followed him. 

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Akira was filed with some newfound courage. He stopped walking and looked back at his parents, who were still standing at the top of the stairs, looking at the two teens. “Oh, by the way, dad,” he said to his father before grabbing the collar of Goro’s shirt and pulled him in for a big kiss. He ignored the gasp he heard from his mother. Once they broke apart, Akira looked back up at his father with a proud smirk, “Your son is definitely ‘some kind of fag,’ so now you can go and stop those rumors for good!” 

Before his father could say anything, he quickly dragged Goro out of the house, who followed him willingly, with Morgana running out after them as well. The three walked quietly, except for Goro quietly muttering what sounded like small death threats while looking back at the house. 

Eventually, the three reached the park near Akira’s house, and they sat down on a nearby bench. Morgana jumped up and sat in Akira’s lap, who began to play with his fur. Goro sat down and looked over at Akira with a face that was somehow half sympathy and half rage. 

Eventually, the sympathy side took over. “Are you okay, Akira?”

Akira wiped away some of the newly formed tears in his eyes. “I think so… I mean my parents always sucked, so I guess I shouldn’t be getting so surprised and upset about them turning out to be homophobic.” Goro tightened his grip on Akira’s hand, trying his best to soothe his boyfriend. After a moment of quiet contemplation, he spoke up again “I just wish I hadn’t been so upset and scared! I mean, I’ve fought monsters, I’ve been to jail, I’ve been beaten up by cops! Why did they have to make me act like this?” Tears were falling down his cheeks at an increased rate. 

“Hey, as the expert in bad coping methods for shitty parents, I don’t think you handled that as bad as you think.” Goro said as he tried moving his thumb in soothing circles on the other’s hand, ignoring the quiet laugh Morgana tried to hide at his statement. “And it’s not your fault you had the bad luck of being born with shit parents.” 

Morgana decided to speak up too. “Akechi’s right. You getting upset because your parents suck is not a bad thing to get upset about. It’s a much better reason than me leaving the team because I though you didn’t need me. And even if your parents don’t love you for who you are, you know you have a ton of friends back in Tokyo who do.” After a second he somewhat begrudgingly added on, “and you have Akechi too, apparently.” 

Akira let out a few small sobs before he said, “Thanks guys.” He gave Morgana’s head a small pet. “And you know I love you guys too, right?”

“Of course. How could you not?” Morgana said. Akira gave him a small laugh.

“And you know, if you ever need something to be done about your parents…” Goro said while giving Akira a knowing look. 

“Goro, please don’t kill my parents.” 

“What? Kill… No, I told you I’m done killing people. I meant that I could easily dig up some dirt on them and give them a “bad reputation’ of their own.” He said with a proud smirk.

“You’re so scary. I love it.” Akira said as he decided to rest his head on Goro’s shoulder. 

“I’m glad to hear it.” 

The two sat like that for a while, Akira absentmindedly petting Morgana while Goro continued to make circles on Akira’s hand with his thumb. 

Eventually, it started getting dark, and Akira figured he should probably head home at some point.

“Are you going to be okay going back there?” Goro asked with a worried look.

Akira gave him a shaky smile. “Yeah, I think you did a pretty effective job at scary them shitless. They will probably just ignore me for a little, kind of like they did for a few weeks after I first got arrested.” Akira then gave him a more confident smirk. “and if not, then I guess you can start working on that blackmail folder.”

“For you, gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it!
> 
> For a while I've liked the idea of having Goro comfort Akira, as Akira seems to usually be the one comforting Akechi, both in my other fics and a few others I have seen. So I decided to write this fic where Goro comforts him after his parents decide to be terrible. Hope I did that well.


End file.
